Head over Heels II
by mamoo999
Summary: This is a sequel to Head over Heels. For Maria: a guest reviewer, because you asked nicely.
1. Chapter 1

**Head over Heals II**

If you've read Head over Heals the story might make a little more sense to you timeline wise, but if not that's okay. I hope you enjoy it. I felt cheated after waiting six years for our couple to get married. The wedding they gave us in front of a blue screen, and about five minutes long didn't live up to the wedding these two deserved, and the wedding we as fans of the show wanted. Or at least that is how I felt.

* * *

Kate's mood was reflective during the entire ride in the limo to the church where her mother and father

were married.

It was surreal, as the limo accelerated through the city Kate felt as if her life was moving forward too,

and it was about time. _She'd essentially put her life on hold, ever since she'd put her law degree aside_

 _and decided to embark on a career in the criminal justice system. After graduation from the police_

 _academy, Kate focused only on making detective, and the never ending search for her mother's killer. Kate_

 _couldn't see past the walls she'd built, until the fateful day her favorite author Richard Castle came_

 _crashing through them. Finding justice for her mother had not diminished from the lovely bride's mind,_

 _but now she had a partner to help her._

Kate couldn't stop smiling, tears formed in her eyes as she thought of her mother. Johanna was taken from

both of them, and now she wasn't here for this monumental moment in her life. Kate's eyes misted over as she stared out of the limo's darkened windows at the city's

skyline; she was completely lost in thought.

 _I've found him Mom, my one and done._

The gentle squeeze of her hand brought her back to the here and now. Kate smiled and looked at her father as he held her hand.

"Your Mother would have been so happy for you Katie."

Jim Beckett raised his daughter's delicate hand to his lips and placed a loving gentle kiss.

"I'm so proud of the women you've become."

Kate was overcome with emotion. She wanted to tell her Dad that she was proud of him too. She was so

angry when he disappeared into the bottle. It wasn't until she'd fallen in love with Rick, after she feared

she'd lost him. She _knew_ she would have fallen into the abyss. A deep dark place where she would have

never escaped. Kate would have languished there, never to feel the warmth of the sun ever again. The

hole torn into her heart from his absence would not, could not, ever be healed. Not when the loss was

your other half. She wouldn't have forgiven herself if she'd lost him.

True love was a gift not every one

was given. Kate realized that now.

Kate didn't really need a ceremony to tie her to Rick she was already his. Truth, she knew it when he

kissed her the first time. (The pretense was fake, they were only trying to fool a guard,) but that kiss,

 _that kiss_ was real. Kate ran from the truth then, but deep down she couldn't deny they were destine to

be together.

Kate knew the ceremony was important to Rick. He needed them to stand before their friends and

family, and God too honor their pledge to become forever one.

Jim let go of his daughter hand and reached into his custom made tux, (a certain writer insisted that the

wedding party have their very own custom made tuxedo,) and he removed his custom made silk

handkerchief. (Another gift from the groom.) Kate sniffled as she read the monogram. R.C & K.B _Always_

with their wedding date inscribed below.

"Rick loves you, "Jim said.

Kate nodded and smiled, she tried not to blink, because she didn't want the pooled tears in her eyes to drop

onto her mother's gown. She dabbed the moisture from her eyes, trying not to smudge her make-up.

(John Claude assured her he would be at the church to do damage control before and after the

ceremony. His masterpiece would be perfect for the wedding photos.)

Lanie, Alexis, & Mattie were right behind the father and daughter duo, the trio of young women rode to

the ceremony in their green wrap bridesmaid's gowns and nude pumps, (Weeks of eating salad paid off for the lovely trio.) Lanie's only condition on being maid-of-

honor was she be able to select her dress.

She didn't want a frumpy old bridesmaid dress to wear, she wanted to look hot, and her mission was accomplished. Mattie and Alexis choose to wear the same dress.

Rick knew his beloved Kate would need some time alone with her father on this special day. He ordered a separate limo for her and her father.

They all looked stunning. Lanie grabbed Kate into a bear hug as soon as Jim escorted his daughter out of the limo.

"The 12th has bets on who cries first you, or Rick." Girl I'm betting he is going to cry like a little baby

when he sees you! Look at you, oh my! Kate you are gorgeous"

Lanie let go of Kate and began her duties of fluffing out Kate's dress.

Lil' Caste was tearing up too. "You're a beautiful bride"

"K-Becks! You are drop dead gorgeous." Mattie fanned herself "Let's get inside!"

The ladies gathered into the church parlor where Martha was waiting with a bottle of champagne uncorked, and ready to pour.

"Katherine, you look stunning, absolutely stunning."

"Thank you, Martha."

"Ladies gather around"

Martha waived to the bride and her lovely attendants.

"A toast; to Katherine and Richard."

"It's about damn time," said Lanie

"Lot's of babies," interjected Mattie

"True love," said little Castle.

"New beginnings," said Kate

The group saluted, lifted the flutes to their perfectly colored ruby lips and sipped the chilled champagne.

Martha sat her glass down and took Katherine aside.

"Katherine, I wanted to give you something that my mother gave to me on my wedding day."

Martha opened a velvet covered case and took out a beautiful pair of blue sapphire earrings.

Kate looked puzzled as Martha handed them to her.

"I've been waiting for the _right one_ to give them to."

Kate teared up as she accepted the gift of _something blue_ from her future mother-in-law. She put the

earrings on and turned to face the women.

"Perfect," declared Lanie. "Girl I'd marry you if you weren't already taken."

"Something new," Alexis fastened a diamond and sapphire tear drop necklace around Kate's neck.

"It's from Dad, and me," Alexis smiled

"For something old; A penny for your shoes, this one has your birthday and this one has Rick's, it's for luck."

Mattie winked at Kate and stepped back just as Jean Claude burst into the room and admonished the

group for messing with his masterpiece. He quickly touched up Kate's make-up and declared her to be

his finest work.

Jim came in as the artist left.

"Katie, are you ready?"

Kate nodded, the women air kissed the bride as they strolled past, they were threatened by Jean Claude

not to muss the bride or else he would sneak into their next hairdresser appointments and dye their hair

lime green.

Alexis escorted her grandmother to her seat, and then took her place at the alter. Mattie and Lanie

followed Alexis down the aisle single file.

Kate was waiting with her father in the foyer. Today she would commit to the love of her life forever,

and she was never surer of anything in her life. She was ready.

The wedding guests were close friends and family only. The couple were very selective with whom they

shared this special moment.

Kate took a deep breath as the church doors opened and she entered wearing her Mother's lace dress.

It was Lanie who after _endless_ dress shopping with Kate to find 'just the right one,' contacted Jim

Beckett. Call it a hunch or women's intuition. Lanie knew if Mr. Beckett _did_ have Johanna's gown it would

be the one to make Kate's eyes misty when she saw herself in it, to know for sure it was 'the one'

Lanie had carefully folded the dress over her arm as she carried it to her car from Kate's family home.

She paused before she opened the car door; Lanie tilted her head up and silently whispered a word of prayer.

"Rest easy Ms. Beckett, our girl is going to make a beautiful bride, I've never _seen_ her this happy, Castle is a

good man."

The feisty Medical Examiner and Maid of Honor's destination was to Silhouettes & Profiles. The shop was on

160 West 71st Street. Irene Cherniakhousky was a goddess with a sewing needle- Silhouettes was the

only custom shop in New York Lanie would trust with such an important piece.

Lanie had also taken the liberty to retrieve a special red dress from her best friend's closet. The M.E. was

going to have Irene custom fit the wedding dress using the stolen red dress, (which by the way fit the lovely bride- to-

be like a glove.) Said red dress was the one the lovely brunette teased a certain mystery writer with at his book signing.

Lanie asked to Kate close her eyes. Irene and Lanie slipped the newly altered white lace dress over

Kate's outstretched arms. They were still in the bridal store, and Kate had no idea she was being laced

up in her mother's gown.

"No peeking!" Lanie admonished.

She affixed the white lace fingertip veil over Kate's brunette locks and clasped her hands silently. Lanie

had to clear her throat because she looked so damn perfect. Lanie guided Kate onto the

pedestal that faced three floor to ceiling mirrors.

"Okay, now you can open your eyes."

Kate couldn't believe it was her reflection she was staring at in the mirror. She turned slightly to make

sure another soon- to- be bride had not stepped in view _It was perfect_ ,

"Lanie! Is this my?-is this my?-Oh-oh!-It's my mothers dress isn't it?"

Kate and Lanie were both crying

"Oh my!-Lanie-it's perfect! Oh my-how did you?"

Kate couldn't even finish her thought. She clasped both hands over her wide open astonished mouth.

Kate silently thanked her mother for saving _the dress_ for her. Pangs of regret hit the vision in white; Kate's

only wish, was that her mother had the chance to see her in it. Kate started at her reflection in the Tri-fold mirror. She

gasped as she saw her, the misty image of her mother in the glass. Kate blinked quickly to focus her eyes

to get a better look, but the image was gone. It was as if the mist vanished, then suddenly Kate felt a

warming sensation envelope her entire body. She felt an overwhelming sensation of love.

"Thanks mom"

* * *

 _Canon in D major_ _by Johann Pachelbel_ swelled as Kate and her father entered the sanctuary. Kate who

normally would be checking all the entries and exits, and studying each and every face in the church, was entirely focused on something else.

Bride Kate barely noticed the guests were all standing and staring at her. She had only one thing on her mind;

she wanted to see her groom.

Rick stood tall at the alter, looking dashingly handsome in his custom made black tuxedo. His best men

Javier and Kevin stood by his side. James Patterson was his groomsman. Ricks heart beat quickened

when he heard the strings begin to play. He knew his soon-to-be bride would be walking toward him.

His writer's brain flashed through all of the special moments the duo shared. Knowing that she'd fallen

in love with him too, made the special moments even sweeter. She'd come to him in the Hampton's half

frozen; she said she couldn't wait to declare her love for him. Rick couldn't wait a moment longer to

declare to the world his love for her- _he felt her presence_ , _and_ _then he saw her._

Nothing in his life save the birth of his daughter could compare to the moment their eyes locked. It was

if time stood still and they were the only two people in the church, and then _she_ _smiled for him._

It was if the entire church was holding their collective breath, as if they were all afraid they would miss this

moment. The guests sighed, the word _awe-_ filtered over the music _._

Rick's eyes mirrored the exact condition of his bride's. Kate's tear filled eyes reflected her love for the man she was walking toward.

Her smile grew wider as she saw him.

The guests in the church erupted into spontaneous applause!

Their guests stood and clapped until the lovely bride and her father reached the groom. It was then they

realized they needed a handkerchief. The ones gathered to rejoice in the union of these two, reached

for their monogrammed silk hankies provided by the groom.

Rick beamed; in his heart he knew he was the luckiest man in the world. The love of his life was walking

toward him, proving to him that she was indeed his. Rick felt like he was getting married for the first

time in his life. (Technically he'd been married twice, but neither time had he given his entire heart and

soul, not until now.) At that very moment Rick closed his eyes and promised he would spend the rest of

his life honoring his vows.

The writer didn't have to search for the words to say to her on this day. They'd flown across the page. His words, his promise, the

words he'd written to her were tucked away in his vest pocket of his tux. He wouldn't need them, each

and every word he'd committed to memory. It was as if the words were branded onto his heart. He only

saved them to give to his wife.

His wedding gift to her was a book of love sonnets he'd written about their journey.

Beginning with their very first encounter. He'd penned their entire journey. His wedding vows were the

dedication page. Gina wanted to publish the book immediately, but Rick refused. He only wanted one

copy printed. That 1st and only edition was for Kate.

His stunning bride was walking toward him, with her arm entwined with her fathers.

Jim was honored to escort his daughter as she promised to share her live with the one she'd waited for,

her entire life. He knew the pair's bond was as extreme as his was with Katie's mother. A father couldn't

hope for anything more. Jim Beckett didn't hesitate, he knew for the first time in many years his

daughter was not embroiled living in the past she was finally walking towards a future.

"Are you ready?"

Kate nodded and looked into her fathers eyes.

"I love you daddy, and I'm proud of you too."

Jim raised his daughter veil and kissed her cheek. It had been years since she'd called him daddy.

Memories of skinned knees, bedtime stories, and family adventures at their cabin flashed through Jim's brain. At that

moment he treasured each moment he'd spent with his daughter He knew each day he'd been given

was such a beautiful gift. Jim embraced his daughter, he felt hope, for the first time in a long time.

 _Hell who knows he just might get a grandchild or two…_

Jim stood proudly beside his daughter as the minister began the ceremony.


	2. Chapter 2

_I used the vows that Rick and Kate recited in ABC's version of the quickie wedding. I added a little to them. This chapter is my version of the wedding I wanted to see. Please let me know if you want this tale to continue. ._

* * *

 **Chapter II**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The wedding

Judge Markway walked to the pulpit. No one had ever seen the judge in a tux. They'd only ever seen him

wearing a robe.

"We are gathered her today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, the joining of two hearts. In

this ceremony today we will witness the joining Rick Castle and Katherine Beckett in marriage"

"If there is anyone present who has just cause why this couple should not be united….Sussh!"

"This church is filled with cops so I'd think twice before stating any objections."

The wedding guests chuckled. The guest included almost the entire twelfth precinct. The ones who

didn't get to attend the wedding were attending the reception as soon as they were off shift .The Judge

was correct, if anyone dared to object, it would be ill advised in a room filled with NYC's finest. They'd

witnessed the couple from the beginning, and they _all_ wanted this wedding to take place.

"Who gives this woman to be married today?"

Jim stepped forward; he placed Kate's hands into Ricks. "When Rick came and asked me for my Katie's

hand in marriage, I ask him what took him so long? "

Jim paused as the wedding guests chuckled.

"I told him then, that I'd never seen Katie happier. I knew it would take a special man to capture her

heart, and I believe that Rick has done that very thing. I believe he is the right man for her." Jim paused

and then continued

"My daughter has always been a strong, independent woman, and I'm extremely proud to be her

father." Jim's voice broke from emotion." I wish Rick and Katie all the happiness that I shared with her

late mother Johanna." Jim paused again to retain his composure. "I give this woman to be married"

Jim was about to turn to go and take his seat, when Rick reached out to shake his hand, and then he

hugged him, and thanked him. Kate kissed her dad, and then rejoined hands with Rick as her father took

his seat.

You could hear sniffles from the wedding guest.

The Judge continued.

"Today we have come together to witness the joining of these two lives. We all Know that Richard followed Katherine around

the precinct, but then an extraordinary thing happened. They fell in love and are finalizing it with their

wedding today. "

"Romance is fun, but true love is something far more and it is their desire to love each other for life and

that is what we are celebrating here today."

"A good marriage must be created."

"In marriage the "little" things are the big things"

"It is never being too old to hold hands."

"It is remembering to say, "I love you" at least once a day."

"It is never going to sleep angry."

"It is standing together and facing the world."

"It is speaking words of appreciation, and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways."

"It is having the capacity to forgive and forget".

"It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow."

"It is not only marrying the right person-it is being the right partner."

"I believe the couple has written their own vows, Katherine" the Judge nodded to Kate.

Kate began her vows: "The moment that I met you, my life became extraordinary. You taught me to be

my best self, to look forward to tomorrow's adventure. When I was vulnerable, you were strong. I love

you, Richard Castle and I want to live my life in the warmth of your smile and the strength of your

embrace. I promise you I will love you, and I will be your biggest fan. As I have given you my hand to

hold, so I give you my life to keep- _always._

Rick listened in amazement as Kate spoke. Her words touched him deeply; they were the words he'd

longed to hear. His heart was full.

Markway turned to Rick. "Richard"

"The moment we met, my life became extraordinary. You taught me more about myself than I knew

there was to learn. You are the joy in my heart. You're the last person I want to see when I close my

eyes. Even before you asked me, I was yours. I love you, Katherine Beckett, and the mystery of you is the

one I want to spend the rest of my life discovering. I promise to love you and be your friend and your

partner in crime and life till death do us part, and for the time of our lives.- _always_ "

Kate watched Rick's face as he declared his love and devotion to her, and only her. It was the best

moment of her life. She knew she would treasure this memory forever.

Judge Markway cleared his throat; he was affected by the vows the couple wrote to each other. He

faced the wedding guests with misty eyes. Years of sitting on the bench taught him to rein in his

emotions, but today that was nearly impossible.

"I would ask that you always treat yourself and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of

what brought you together today.

"Katherine, do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect Richard, forsaking all others and holding

only unto Richard Forevermore?"

Kate said "I do" looking into the eyes of her beloved.

"Richard, do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect Katherine, forsaking all others and holding

only unto Katherine forevermore?"

Rick answered "I do," he smiled at his beautiful bride.

"Who has the rings?" Markway asked

Espo and Ryan stepped up and delivered the wedding rings to the Judge. He placed them on his Bible

and said. "The ring is a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no

end, no giver and no receiver, for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings be a

constant reminder of the vows you have taken." The Judge nodded to Richard to begin.

I Richard Castle take thee Katherine Beckett to be my wife. I promise my love to you, and with this ring I

take you as my wife, for as long as we both shall live. "

Rick was euphoric to slip the wedding band onto to Kate's left hand. He sealed the golden symbol of love

with a kiss to her ring finger.

Kate shook her head and smiled as her groom kissed her finger.

The Judge nodded to Kate to begin.

"I Katherine Beckett take thee Richard Castle to be my husband. I promise my love to you, and with this ring I take you as my husband, for as long as we both shall

live."

Kate began to slide the band onto Rick's finger when it stuck midway. So she held up his finger and ran

her tongue around the meaty flesh of her partner's finger, and then the ring slid right on.

Judge Markway raised his eyebrows in suprise, after regaining his composure he cleared his throat again and

concluded the ceremony.

"To make your relationship work will take love. This is the core of your marriage and why you are here

today, and it will take commitment, to hold true to the journey you both have pledged today."

"By the power vested in me by the State of NY, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife."

"You may kiss you bride".

Rick took Kate into his arm and kissed her tenderly. Kate pulled Rick closer and deepened the kiss. The

wedding guests went crazy, clapping and cheering. Rick rested his forehead on Kate's and said "I love

you." Kate smiled and said "Right back at you babe, I love you too." They stood together forehead's

touching, smiling at one another while the guests cheered and clapped. When the couple finally stopped

gazing into each others eyes, and the guest quieted the Judge was able to conclude the ceremony.

"I would like to introduce the happy couple. Mr. & Mrs. Richard Castle."

The music began.

Rick and Kate strolled together with their hands held high, the husband and wife danced their way down

the aisle and to the back of the church.

Espo escorted Lanie, Patterson escorted Mattie, and Ryan escorted Alexis. Jim extended his arm to

Martha and they joined the recessional. They followed the married couple dancing their way down the

aisle.

As soon as the wedding party was out in the foyer the guest began to file out. They took a partner and

followed the example of the wedding party and danced to the music of the recessional.

Today was a celebration; the entire church was electrified by the joining of the dynamic duo. There

wasn't a person who witnessed the union that didn't feel the power of love. It was a beautiful thing.


End file.
